Dear, Romeo and Juliet
by fullhousegrl22
Summary: Sonny and Chad's POV for Romeo and Juliet.  Dear, Romeo and Juliet. Here are your mistakes, and here are your perfections. You could have used these.  Love, the Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe. One-shot! R&R pleasee


**Heyyy All!**

**So...I got this idea while browsing through the fanfic archive, and I just had to do this**

**It should be funny, but romantic at the same time.**

**It's only going to be a one shot, but hopefully it'll leave you with a smile on your face =]**

**Don't be too harsh! Just remember..it's Chad/Sonny =]**

**(It's in Sonny's POV)  
**

**

* * *

**

Dear, Romeo and Juliet

Do you have any idea of much of an idiot you are? Well, knowing that you don't, here we go

1. Instead of being with your boyfriend/girlfriend, you sit on your butt all day and complain about how much you miss them.

2. You never even tried telling your parents that you two were in love. Think about it...they probably wouldn't have minded after a few years!

3. Romeo, were you so selfish as to let your BEST FRIEND get killed while you just stood there and thought, "Oh! Well, you killed him, so I guess that I should do the dirty work and just return the favor! I mean, how would notice that silly little old Tybalt would actually DIE! Not me, that's for sure!" Well, you are an idiot.

4. Juliet, you need to calm down every now and then. Sure, your husband DID kill your cousin, but I don't think crying over it and threatening to kill yourself is doing any good to the situation. Maybe, you should do what we do; we talk out our feelings!

5. Just like number four, both of you, there is a thing called "Therapy" and it actually works! See, you talk, you compare, and you make solutions! Oh what could have happened if you tried it!

6. Juliet, you need to make some friends! Sure, the Nurse always was there for you, but have you _heard_ of gossiping? It's really neat, actually. See, you talk to some people about what you and Romeo are doing. People enjoy hearing about other peoples lives!

7. Both of you, have you ever heard of dating? It's actually pretty fun.

8. Romeo, you need to stop with the stalking. Seriously, climbing up peoples houses is soooo last century!

9. Juliet, stand up for yourself! Like, when you dad was forcing you into marrying Paris, you could be more confident and speak your mind. Sure, it doesn't help that he was bigger than you, but your actions do tend to speak louder than your words.

10. For the last thing, you both needed to go on a honeymoon. Skip the waiting for the right moment, Romeo, just get out of Verona and enjoy yourselves! Look at where the rest got you; dead.

Sincerely,

Chad.

"Chad, don't you think we were just a little harsh?" I asked Chad.

He laughed as he shook his head, "Don't you think they were just a little harsh to each other? Seriously. Who gets married after knowing each other after a day? If we did that in our society, we'd be kicked out. Secret wedding, or no secret wedding," he said while he got up from his chair and walked over to where I was.

I sighed as I put my hand on my hip, "Well, did you think about the good things that they did for us? What about all the morals? Sure, they have their faults, but who doesn't?" I asked him.

He scoffed, "Hello? Me?" he said while pointing to himself.

I laughed as I patted him on the back while going and sitting down.

Dear, Romeo and Juliet

Yes, you two _are_ idiots, but I have to admit that you two are the tragic heroes in our society.

1. You showed that enemies could have true love. In modern day, it applied to Chad and I. The Capulet's, So Random! and the Montagues, Mackenzie Falls, finally resolved their feud just like how you and Romeo showed that good came from both sides.

2. You both stood up for your beliefs in your families. You never backed down for your name, but somehow, you got past that and learned to appreciate the others name.

3. Somehow, both of you came out on top of the family. According to your parents, you were described as the most admirable in the family.

4. As I hate to admit it, Romeo, you fought for your girl, and that was very chivalrous of you. Even when you were fighting Tybalt, you stood up for the Capulet name when it wasn't your own name to bare.

5. Juliet, your compassion for Romeo in his most desperate time of need was very lady like. Even though he _did_ kill your cousin, you still stuck by his side, and that is what we call dedication.

6. Romeo, you were very protective over Juliet, and even though it may seem like a lot, you were just looking out for her. Now, that is what I call a good husband.

7. Both of you learned about life morals with each other. For example, not doing the act of adultery. Juliet, even though you were supposed to marry Paris, you stayed with Romeo. As much as it might have helped the situation to go off with Paris, you stuck by your words, " 'Till death do us part," and that is the most important thing in a marriage; commitment.

8. You both acted like one. It wasn't Romeo or Juliet, it was Romeo AND Juliet. You were the others half, and somehow you made it to the point where you would literally die for each other.

9. Juliet, you always knew what to say to Romeo. Even when he was banished, you made it into a positive thing by saying you two would be together soon. No offense, Romeo, but Juliet was the optimist in this relationship.

10. Finally, you two never gave up on love. Even when you two died you were still together! You showed the modern day world that Love really does last. You two honestly are the perfect example of a couple by being one through love.

Sincerely,

Sonny.

"There," I began to say as I got off up of my chair, "Now that's how love is done," I said while handing him the letter.

Chad looked at me like I was crazy for a minute before reading it, "Well, I do have to admit, Sunshine, these are some pretty good reasons," he said with a smile.

I smiled back at him, "I told you. Love is found in the most odd of places," I said with a grin.

Chad laughed back at me, "So, our Romeo and Juliet love story goes like this. Instead of meeting in Verona, we met in Hollywood. You were the daughter of the Capulet, and I was the son of the Montague. Even though are parents didn't despise the other, both of our casts did. So, our family was our cast, and we had to sneak around them to meet each other. We fell in love, and we both figuratively killed the other persons' cast by dating. I was banished from the So Random! cast, but our love brought us back together. Finally, our casts agreed that they would become friends, but with the upside that neither of us died," he said while he put his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him.

I smiled up at him, "That is exactly our Romeo and Juliet story. I wouldn't say it's a tragedy though. Honestly, I would say it's more like a comedic drama," I said with a little smile.

He smiled down at me and let go, "Exactly. Now, to prove it, we don't need to point out the flaws and the perfections when we are living them," he said while he took both letters and tore them straight down the middle, and then walked over to the paper shredder and put them through.

"There, now our story can begin," he said while he walked over to me with a smile on his face.

I smiled back while I put my arms around his neck, "Our story will be the death of me, Chad Dylan Cooper."

He laughed as he bent his neck down, "Then I will be right next to you, dagger in hand, just to finish it."

I laughed while our lips were just centimeters apart, "Not to finish it, but to start it all over again," I said while I gently pecked him on the lips.

_And this was never a story of woe, of this tale of Juliet and her Romeo._

* * *

**So...did ya like it? **

**Sure hope not..because you should have loveddd it!**

**I think it was actually very cute in my opinion..but then again, I wrote it haha**

**Well...I really would appreciate some reviews just to know what you thought of this**

**And pleasee read my other story, Alphabet Weekends and ZA Kisses!**

**I look forward to your reviews =]]**

**~Sammiee!  
**


End file.
